Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique of forming an imprint material on a substrate by using a mold has received attention as one of mass production lithography techniques for a magnetic storage medium, semiconductor device, and the like. An imprint apparatus using this technique cures an imprint material supplied on a substrate while the imprint material and a mold are in contact with each other. The imprint apparatus then separates (releases) the mold from the cured imprint material, forming a pattern on the substrate.
In the manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like, a mold needs to be superposed at high accuracy in a shot region formed on a substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-89663 has proposed a method of heating a substrate to deform a shot region. A target shot region to be imprinted may be deformed by heating another shot region. Therefore, the imprint process in each shot region to be imprinted may be performed so as to reduce the influence of heating another shot region.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-204116 has proposed a method in which a plurality of Peltier elements are arranged in a substrate holding unit configured to hold a substrate, and the substrate temperature is controlled to deform a shot region. As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-204116, in order to control the substrate temperature at high accuracy by using a thermoelectric element such as a Peltier element, the thermoelectric element, or a member whose temperature is controlled by the thermoelectric element may be brought into tight contact with the substrate. However, the present inventor has found that when, for example, a particle adheres to a substrate or a substrate tilts, the thermoelectric element or member cannot be brought into tight contact with the substrate, and it may become difficult to control the substrate temperature at high accuracy.